1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transcription system. In particular, this invention relates to a transcription system over a distributed network.
2. Description of Related Art
A plethora of available systems are available for converting dictation to text. For example, speech-to-text programs allow a user to speak into a computer. The computer compares the received spoken sounds to previously identified sounds, and therefore can convert the spoken utterances into text.
Alternatively, and more traditionally, a user dictates onto a recordable media. This recordable media is forwarded to a transcriptionist who listens to the dictation and manually converts the dictation into a document. The document can then be returned to the original user for editing, or the like. Upon completion of the editing, or alternatively, if the document is in final form, the document is manually forwarded to its destination.
While existing dictation and transcription systems work well in particular instances, they are cumbersome and fail to take advantage of current technologies.
The systems and methods of this invention receive information, such as a human voice, which is converted into a digital file. The digital file is packaged with information. This information can include, for example, information about the file, the speaker or user, formatting options, destination information, template creation information, or the like. The digital file and associated information are then transmitted via a distributed network to a transcription system. The transcription system converts the digital file into a document, taking account of any supplemental information that may be associated with the digital file. The resulting document is associated with the digital file and any associated information, and the updated document is returned to the original creator. The original creator has the option of reading, reviewing, approving, and/or revising, the document. If modifications are necessary, the process repeats itself. Otherwise, an approval of the document results in the system forwarding the document, and associated information, to the appropriate destination.
The systems and methods of this invention provide a transcription system over ha distributed network.
This invention separately provides systems and methods for assembling a digital file that contains at least dictation information and additional information.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that allow a user to interface with a dictation and/or transcription tool via a user interface.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that allow a user to automatically assemble and subsequently distribute a document over a distributed network.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that allow for dynamic development of a document.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that allow for dynamic development of a document based on a template.
The transcription systems and methods of this invention use a combination of accumulated digital information and user interfaces to provide for dictation, transcription and subsequent document delivery services. The systems and methods of this invention receive dictation, and additional information, such as routing information and formatting information. The dictation and associated information are forwarded to a transcription system that converts the information into a document. This document is returned to the originator for review, modification and/or approval. Once approved, the document is routed to the appropriate destination based on the associated routing information.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.